Paraíso
by Lupa Greek
Summary: Era um verdadeiro paraíso no outono •folhas amarelinhas caindo;Mesmo assim nenhuma de nós sentia-se a vontade ali,sendo sufocadas por tal perfeição.Do jeito que nós éramos, precisávamos de algo para quebrar o clima de contos de fadas, não de um príncipe, um sapo e um cavalo para estragar tudo!


**Lilian Evans**

Quando você mora em uma cidade perfeita,com gente perfeita ,você aprende a ser normal ou então se torna algo preferência a algo um pouco normal,sem nenhum atributo estranho e/ou meramente divertido

Aprendi a ser o que eles queriam que eu fosse

Bom,não que isso me deixe feliz, mas a vida é assim né?

Poderia aguentar isso mais um ano -tempo que eu tenho para fazer 18 anos e ser legalmente livre- depois disso eu caio fora

Sem destino,com uma muda de roupa,um mapa e uns trocados (eu tenho que viver!) na mochila

Se pudesse compraria uma moto também.

Tudo para me ver livre de Paraíso.

A cidade tinha menos de 5 mil habitantes,todos se conheciam ,se você espirrasse metade da população diria:saúde!

Todos tinham uma vida bem fácil,os estudantes que terminavam suas faculdades poderiam trabalhar ali mesmo,se casar com alguém que conhecia desde a infância ,sem sair de sua cidade natal ,presos na fantasia de um futuro perfeito.

Não para mim

Eu não iria ficar o resto da minha vida ali Faria algo melhor: participaria de uma ONG que salva o mundo ,tipo Grenpeace,ser uma amante da natureza , para isso ainda falta um ano.

Por enquanto :

–Acorda,acorda!-Disse Petúnia me sacudindo violentamente.

Uma palavra sobre minha irmã:

_Vaca_

Com isso descrevi tudo.

Voltando :

–Vá a mer...-Eu murmurei

–Eu não vou me atrasar por causa de você,sua ...sua ...

–Anormal- Completei sem emoção

–Ainda bem que você sabe

Antes que ela saísse do meu quarto ,atirei um travesseiro que atingiu seu rosto

–MÃE ,A ANORMAL ME BATEU!

...

Lavar meu rosto ,escovar meus dentes,arrumar minha mochila,descer para tomar café ,subir para pegar minha bolsa ,ouvir Petúnia gritar,entrar em seu carro com cheiro de incenso e perfume ruim ,parar uma rua antes de chegar na escola para não ser vista com minha irmã,tudo feito automaticamente ,minha cabeça já programada para fazer tudo os movimentos rotineiros me davam estafa.

Sorri ao ver minhas amigas,seria as únicas pessoas de quem eu realmente sentiria falta

Marlene Mckinnon com seus cabelos pretinhos e olhos azuis um vestido rosa claro que a deixava parecida com uma bonequinha de porcelana.

Dorcas Meadowes também parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana,só que vinda do inferno .Estava me encarando ,repreendendo-me com seus olhos castanhos escuros e remexendo incomodada nos seus cabelos castanhos chocolate,como se quisesse tudo ,_menos estar ali._

-Prontas?-Perguntei

Dorcas fez uma careta e deu de ombros

–IH,já começou -Disse Marlene impaciente-Pensei que a dark aqui fosse a Dorcas e não você Lily.

Dei as costas para elas , indo para nossos armários

–Só mais um ano-Falei ,enquanto procurava a chave no meu bolso

–Só mais um-Assegurou Dorcas

Meu armário tinha um pequeno espelho ,livros ,figurinhas,fotos de atores bonitos e personalidades que eu admirava

O da Lene ,tinha um espelho grande,maquiagem e uns poucos livros ,patricinha ? Imagina!

O da Dorcas não tinha nada,nem livros ,nem ...Nada.Não se deu o trabalho de abri-lo.

–Pensei que nos pudéssemos...-Disse ela

–Não ,nem pensar ,temos muitas aulas hoje-Cortei

Dorcas era previsível,eu sabia o que ela queria fazer :fugir da escola,para sempre

Mas da última vez fomos pegas pelo inspetor Filch em uma lanchonete a quilômetros da entrada principal da cidade (haja vontade de ferrar com a minha vida), e...Detenção,meu histórico escolar que já era manchado, ficou pior.

Enquanto caminhava para a sala de biologia alguém esbarrou em mim

-Vê se olha por onde anda Evans-Disse uma voz melosa,que pingava veneno e trazia uma malicia nunca vista antes

Belatriz Black.

Paraíso era ou não era meu inferno pessoal?

Entenda :Quando o ano começa mal o mais lógico e que ele também termine mal.E ver as garotas que você mais odeia no primeiro dia do ano letivo não é um bom sinal e só pra constar : eu tenho uma palavra para descrever Belatriz e suas amigas (Narcisa e Agnes),na verdade um monte ,mas sou pura demais para proferir sequer uma delas .E quando um encontro tão terrível assim acontece a dica é levantar a cabeça e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Eu ia botar meu plano em prática quando eu ouvir a voz firme de Marlene ecoando pelo corredor:

–Você é cega?Não viu minha amiga ,sua retardada?

Belatriz sorriu,algo que fez meu estomago se remexer e a comida ameaçar sair pela pessoas pararam de andar para ver a provável discussão.

–Eu vi ,mas eu pensei que ela tivesse algo na cabeça para sair do meu caminho-Respondeu

Eu olhei para a garota incrédula: Como assim _ter algo na cabeça_ ?E ela ?Que nem tinha cérebro!

–Se falar assim com minha amiga de novo ,eu juro que vou te arrancar a língua-Disse Dorcas que parecia realmente disposta a arrancar a língua de alguém.

–Gente ,eu acho melhor...-Tentei

Elas me ignoraram

–Falo o que quiser ,como eu quiser-Disse Belatriz sem cerimô amigas do lado delas sorriram e eu imaginei línguas bifurcadas de serpentes sibilando para mim,não sei por que...

–Gente vem,vamos embora-Puxei Dorcas e Lene pelo braço

Vi Filch virando o corredor

–Agora -Acrescentei

...

Estava indo ao banheiro quando eu avistei Dorcas encostada na parede do corredor ,perto dos armários com os olhos fechados e sua testa franzida.

–O que você esta fazendo aqui?Não deveria estar na aula ?

–A professora acha que não sirvo para esse lugar,eu só posso concordar-Disse ela, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo com gosto.

–O que houve dessa vez ?

– Briguei com um cara

–Que cara ? fez careta e sorriu mais ainda

–Lupin.

Eu revirei os olhos e no mesmo momento o sinal do intervalo bateu.Várias pessoas saíram de suas salas e o corredor foi preenchido pelo barulho alto de Dorcas até o refeitório onde era separado pelas mesas de gente comum,onde todo mundo podia também a mesa de Belatriz,onde seus amigos sentavam,só eles .E tinha a nossa mesa,a que estava próxima a dos banheiros ,não era bem localizada ,mas era _nossa_.

–A culpa é sua. Eu disse que queria matar aula ,mas você não deixou-Ia dizendo ela enquanto carregávamos nossa bandejas de comida para a mesa-Ele me irrita ,ele é tão...

–Legal?-Completei

–Certinho,arg!

–Quem?-Perguntou Lene ,sentando-se do meu lado

–Adivinha?-Respondi.

-Ninguém -Disse Dorcas

Mas era alguém ,alguém a quem Dorcas dava muito valor,mas não admitia e assim que ele e os amigos entraram no refeitório, todos viraram a cabeça.

Eram três e acredite ,três já era demais .Cada um do seu jeito ,mas todos eles com um olhar fatal.

O primeiro era Remo Lupin.O senhor perfeição.O príncipe encantado.O cavaleiro montado no cavalo branco...E Dorcas o olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos claro e um charme irresistível e Dorcas o odiava.

O segundo era Sirius em todos os adjetivos que você já deu ao seu ex(se for um babaca) e não chegará nem perto do que ele é.Os olhos azuis acinzentados cheios de malicia,os cabelos negros chegando aos ombros...Deixava qualquer garota sã maluquinha!

O terceiro era o pior, em minha opiniã Potter .Cabelos pretos ,olhos castanhos pendendo para o verde .Era da minha turma da aula de matemática,ele se achava por saber fazer uma questão dificílima sem nunca ter tocado em um achava por ter todas as garotas aos seus pés,se achava por ser bonito,se achava por saber falar espanhol fluentemente ,se achava por...Tudo.E era um nada ,na minha opinião ,e isso o irritava.

–Ano novo,matérias novas...E os mesmos marotos- Murmurei contrariada

Marotos .

Era assim que eles se denominavam.

Um dia algum retardado falou _nossa vocês são muito marotos!_E puf ,de repente eram os marotos e os mortais.

Era _tão_ ridículo.

–Finja que não os conhece- Murmurou Lene em resposta

– Quem?Quem são eles?-Perguntou Dorcas ,confusamente ,depois sorriu

Comemos rapidamente ,tentávamos não ser notadas.

Falha tentativa.


End file.
